Advances in computer and communication technologies have changed the way in which people interact with one another, and have both necessitated and facilitated the development of technology to enable collaboration between users. Social communications platforms have become ubiquitous in the modern era, and represent the primary method of communication for much of the current generation. These technologies have also spawned social platforms for use in the enterprise context that serve to connect employees throughout the enterprise. The enterprise context, however, presents unique challenges that existing social platforms are unable to address, and a need exists to provide a social platform that enables a richer collaborative experience and enhances user productivity.